Experiment
by BubblyWubblyIceCreamCuddely
Summary: My first story! Its an experiment! Soon enough I'll have a REAL summary! Please read and review! InuSess!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! This is me first story so I'm lookin 4 a beta! If I get sum (any!) reviews ima finish it! $ rite now da warnings are Inucest, homosexual sex, M oral, OCC and dats it! More will cum later. Ok ino Sess is acting soooooooo OCC but I wanted to have fun wit him so shoot me. A busy airport filled with people going back and forth with chaos raging in every direction. Children running around, babies crying, and grown ups rushing to flights and trying to take care of their kids, and those poor poor grandmas and grandpas, being run over in every direction. In the middle of the mess stood Kagome Taisho eyes downcast as she puts her husband's suitcase onto the floor.

"Gods, I'll miss you baby!" Kagome embraced her husband of 2 years tightly.

"Shessh Kags, I'm only leaving for a 2 week trip in Tokyo, not Afghanistan!" Inuyasha hugged her back with a funny look on his face.

"I know, its just….." she trailed off, tears gathering in her eyes as she trailed off. **NO COME ON KAGOME, WERE TOUGHER THAN THAT! WOMAN UP! **

"That….." Inuyasha encourages as he pull away from her.

"New York and Tokyo are so far away, a whole ocean! What if something happens?" she look into his eyes.

"Nothing will happen babe." He grabbed her hands reassuringly. "And if something does, Sess lives there. He'll be with me."

Kagome pulled away and scoffed automatically at Sesshomaru's name. "What good is that? That slut probably will be too busy in some man's lap before he'd help you." She spat.

Personally, Kagome couldn't stand the stripper ever since high school. He was such a cock whore, sleeping with any and every guy he finds cute. And trust, Sess found a **whole lot** of guys cute. And what didn't help was that big ass ego of his! Being a stripper isn't really something to be proud of, but apparently to Sess it was the most glorious job ever, always bragging about how much he makes in a day (and Kagome couldn't make that much in 3 years) , probably because he could fuck all those old geezers and get paid _millions_ for it.

"Babe please, my flight's in a couple of minutes." Inuyasha grabbed her waist from behind. "I'll call you every day, how bout that?"

She pouted a little bit but turned around, "Promise?"

"Promise babe." He gave her a quick kiss before gathering his bags and rushing off.

"Love you too Inuyasha." She whispered quietly and walked out the airport.

Inuyasha sat down with a wheeze. Airports were a bitch. Running from place to place with assholes bumping into him without saying sorry. Plus when he got to the first class section (yea hanyous can be in first class) Everyone gave him a "how you get in here" expression. He was there in a simple jeans and red shirt, but obviously missed the dress code. People in here were all donned up in dresses and tuxes, didn't know they were on a 14 hour flight instead of a fuckin opera!

After sitting down, Inuyasha heard Mario's song (you know the song when you play Mario) and picked up his phone. (after threating the people who looked at him with disgust silently with a glare)

"Inuyasha speaking."

"Hi baby, miss me?" a seductive voice was heard.

"Damn, callin already? I just left my wife." He got up and walked to the bathroom. (yes bathroom not restroom, first class is paradise in my mind since I've never been there)

"Oh, you're just too irresistible to ignore. And how's wifey?" the voice sounded curious.

"None of you're concern." Inuyasha answered monotone while closing the bathroom door.

"Yasha baby, don't be like that! And speaking of babies, how are yours?"

"Sess," the hanyou growled lowly, "don't joke around like that. You know Kagome hasn't been able to get pregnant yet."

"Owwww, what's the problem? Your shit's no good or her pussy stuck?" Sess asked in mock concern.

"Go suck a cock!" Inuyasha yelled loudly and didn't hear the gasps of outside.

"Maybe I will. " Sess cooed. "But anyway Inu, when will I be able to suck yours?"

**GOD**. Inuyasha felt himself go hard. Damn, Sess could be dangerously sexy if he wanted to be.

"Haha! I can hear you go hard!" Sess giggled. "But seriously honey, I'm going to the club with Naraku and Jankie tonight."

Inuyasha groaned, "Why tonite!"

"Well…. You see Kohaku just broke up with Naraku after 2 weeks and I want to make him feel better."

"2 weeks! You act like they've been married for 6 years!"

"Hell, its 6 years to me. BUT! I'll still be out by the time you get here. "

Inuyasha counted on his fingers. "When I get there it'll be 6 in the morning!" (I hope you can do math people!)

"Exactly, and I'll still be out. I can count too you know Inu." Sess replied smugly.

'Sess don't fuck with anyone, you here me? Man or woman." Inuyasha growled for emphasis. "Your ass an dick are mine for the next two weeks."

"Mmmmm baby can't wait." Sess purred. "I can already taste the cum!"

Inuyasha gulped when he ended the call. Damn that Sess, how was he going to lose this hard on?


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya again sorry I didn't update sooner but had to go 2 my grannys house for a while and she doesn't have a computer so I couldn't update! I'm only 13 so I can't go to the library without someone to drive me!

Sesshomaru combed his long glamorous hair after getting out the tub. He took a minute to flash at the clock. 7, shouldn't be too long before Naraku and Jakotsu'll get there. He knew if he didn't hurry, Jakotsu would give him hell on earth. (Its sad how after being left by the school bus so many times can give someone lateness anxiety) He shrugged, if he's not ready by the time they get there, they'll just have to wait or he wouldn't go. Besides, he **really** wanted to be home by the time Inuyasha got there.

Sess bit his lip at the thought. Damn, Naraku better be glad Sesshomaru promised him last week. Otherwise, he and Inuyasha would be fucking all night.

Sess shook his hair as he turned on the blow dryer. Man, he missed Inuyasha soooooooooo much. But ever since that bitch he call a wife wanted to move to America, they saw each other every 2 or 3 years. (Which I must say were the best hours of his life) But he didn't blame her at all, no he actually commended the bitch for being so smart. Both knew if Inuyasha stayed with Sess a little longer, he'd be signing divorce papers in 2 months tops.

But, who'd blame Inuyasha for leaving Kagome for Sesshomaru anyway? It WAS pretty obvious who was the better person for him. Physically , mentally, emotionally, not to mention sexually. Oh yea, when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would make some heavy magic in the bedroom!

Damn, how Sess missed those kinky sex escapades when Inu would tie him down and whip him and call him a slut and a whore and….

Sesshomaru felt he was hard. Damnit! This was not the time and place Nicky! (lol that's what my baby bro actually calls his dick) Well, he had to get rid of it or he might have an accidental orgasm. (Which was one of the most embarrassing things in the universe)

"God!" Sess groaned as he pumped his rock hard erection after putting the hair dryer up and his body falling onto the floor.

Then Inu would force Sess to suck his cock. Good lord that cum was like candy and Sess was just a baby.

"Umm!" Sess whimpered as he threw his head back. "Just a little more!" he pumped harder and faster.

Oh when Inu would pull Sess's hair and forcefully and suck him like an animal.

"I…Inu…Inuyasha!" he screamed. Yes! Just a few more pumps! Just a couple more…

"SESSHOMARU!"  
_

I'm not happy how the lime turned out but dats why I'm looking for a beta! Plus I'll be grateful if you guys give me some suggestions for the story! Luv ya guys!


End file.
